


Injuries || NezuShi

by galaxymiin



Category: No. 6
Genre: Attending to wounds, BoyxBoy, Confessions, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Implied Violence, Kisses, M/M, Nezumi - Freeform, Nezushi - Freeform, Play Fighting, Rat, Romance, Shion - Freeform, Soulmates, bxb - Freeform, cuts and bruises, giggly, nezumi blushing, shion is getting bold, shion taking care of nezumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymiin/pseuds/galaxymiin
Summary: As Shion attends to Nezumi's wounds, he can't help but admire Shion's face up close. Luckily enough, Shion didn't notice—or that's what Nezumi thought.
Relationships: NezuShi, Nezumi/Shion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Injuries || NezuShi

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! this is my first time writing and uploading an anime fic! i hope it's alright ._.

Shion had continuously looked at the time on the clock beside his bed. He had been waiting for Nezumi to return. It was normal for him to be out for so long but that didn’t make Shion worry any less. Plus, Nezumi often ended up returning with plenty of cuts and bruises, just saying he ended up in a random fight. Even though Shion was concerned, he never forced Nezumi to tell him what was happening.

Shion’s focus shifted towards the front door of the house slowly opened. 

“I’m awake, you don’t need to be quiet,” Shion said loud enough for Nezumi to hear. He heard the other let out a soft sigh. ‘“Are you okay?”

“Depends. To me, yes. But you would disagree,” he chuckled softly and walked into the kitchen. Shion hummed in response and got off the bed, quickly following behind him.

“Can I see?” Shion asked softly, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

Nezumi hesitated at first before slowly turning to face Shion. He instantly felt his heart drop as he noticed his busted open lip, as well as the cut on his cheek. “Nezumi…”

“It’s not too bad —don’t worry.”

“No, I’m going to worry...Sit on the counter, please.”

Nezumi hummed and done what he asked, waiting patiently for whatever Shion was going to do.

He watched as Shion pulled out his first-aid kit and set it down beside Nezumi.”I’m going to take care of those and bandage you up, okay?”

He simply nodded and watched him carefully, admiring how focused Shion was as he looked through his first-aid kit. He was so focused on helping Nezumi. A little part of him felt guilty that he was taking the time to do this when the cuts would be healed up soon anyway. 

“You don’t need to do this, you know. They’ll heal up fast.”

“But I want to. Helping each other is what friends do, right?”

_ Friends. _

For some odd reason, that hurt him to hear. 

Shion hummed to himself and got his cleaning wipes and bandages laid out on the counter as he moved closer to Shion, squeezing himself between Nezumi’s legs and looked up at him. 

He wasn’t expecting the close contact with Shion so it surprised him at first but he didn’t say anything about it. “Tell me if it stings too badly, okay?”

He nodded in response and placed his hands behind him to keep himself up as Shion moved closer to his face, gently dabbing the cleaning wipe on the cut on his upper cheek. He carefully watched Nezumi’s facial expressions to spot any signs of pain.

“Shion—” He chuckled softly, causing him to instantly pull the wipe away from his injury. “You don’t need to be so gentle. It hurt more to get these than it does to clean them,” he admitted. 

Shion smiled softly, not having thought of that. “You’re right…” He muttered.

He quickly went back to cleaning his cut, doing it quickly, and then gently placed a bandage on his cheek. Shion grinned, brushing his thumb along the boy’s cheek to make sure the bandage would stay. 

Nezumi locked eyes with Shion for a moment, getting lost in his eyes as they stared at one another. For a second, he forgot what they were really doing.

He had never realized how pretty Shion’s eyes were, and being this close-up to his eyes was nearly breathtaking. By mistake, his eyes moved down to his lips, admiring how pretty his lips are, too.

“Nezumi?”

He was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts as he looked back up at his eyes. “Yeah?”

Shion giggled softly and pulled away. “I asked if it feels alright.”

“Oh—yeah, it feels...fine,” he mumbled, looking down at the floor

He hummed and then lifted Nezumi’s head, placing his pointer finger under the boy’s chin which caught him by surprise. 

“We’re not done yet,” he mumbled, this time bringing up a damp tissue to the boy’s lip and wiping the dried-up blood off the cut. The only thing Nezumi could focus on was the way that Shion bit his bottom lip when focusing, or how his eyebrows scrunched a little bit. He found it adorable, as well as the way his white hair laid between his eyes, and how long it had been getting—it had been a while since he last had a haircut, and Nezumi didn’t mind his hair that long, he loved it, actually. His long hair was fluffier, softer, and it meant that he could play with it, and even style it too. That was one of his favorite things.

“All done!” Shion cheered happily, clapping his hands as he started to put his kit away. Nezumi hadn’t realized how quickly that went by and now he was disappointed that he wasn’t able to see Shion that close up again.

Nezumi silently watched him put his things away, and felt sad when Shion pulled away from him, no longer standing between his legs. 

“You know...you’re acting strange tonight. How badly did that fight mess up your head?” Shion joked, putting his first-aid kit back into the cabinet as Nezumi scuffed in response.

“Shut up,” he muttered but also laughed along with him.

“But I’m not as much as an idiot as you may think,” he continued speaking. Nezumi’s eyes instantly widened as he looked back up.

“Huh—?”

Shion m oved closer again, laying his hands on both sides of Nezumi, keeping his balance with holding onto the counter that he was sitting on. “Looks like you’re the idiot this time.”

“Shion...I’m confused—”

“Exactly,” he instantly laughed and shook his head. “Just do it.”

“Do what?”

“What you wanted to do that entire time I was attending to your wounds. Do it.”

“I think we’re on different pages here,” Nezumi mumbled and tilted his head slightly, confused if Shion had misunderstood, gone mad, or actually knew what he was thinking.

“Fine. If you won’t do it, then I will.”

Without another word spoken, Shion closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips against Nezumi’s. He was surprised by his sudden boldness but instantly kissed back. Nezumi moved his hands up to cup the boy’s cheeks, pulling him in close so that they were now pressed against one another. Although the kiss didn’t last long, it felt amazing, nonetheless.

The two looked each other in the eyes as Shion was the first to burst out into a fit of giggles. “Woah, you really are an idiot.”

“Hey!—”

The room filled with their giggles as Nezumi brushed the boy’s hair out of the way, in order to see his eyes better, as well as gently smoothing his finger across the reddish scar along his cheek.”Wow…”

“What are you thinking now?” Shion mumbled, tilting his head to the side—almost like a puppy. 

“Just you...as always.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s obvious,” he grinned.

“Then why would you ask?”

“Because I just wanted to hear you say it. I don’t hear you say cute things like that too often...I like it.”

“Okay, shush—” Nezumi showed a face of disgust, placing his finger over Shion’s lips. “That’s enough cute stuff for tonight.”

Shion grabbed onto Nezumi’s hand, holding it and then placing a kiss on his knuckles. “We both know you’ll turn over to cuddle me later...and end up running your fingers through my hair—”

“Stop, this is embarrassing,” He shyly spoke, a small blush appearing across his cheeks. 

“It was so obvious, you know…” Shion said, eyes widening as he noticed the blush. “You’re blushing!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!” Shion fought back, cupping the boy’s cheeks and feeling the warmth on his slightly chilly hands. “You’re even burning up!”

Nezumi let out an awkward cough before trying to avoid eye contact. “Maybe it’s a cold…”

“Mhm...I’ll believe you,  _ this time. _ ”

“So, when did you get so bold, huh?”

Shion hummed, tapping his finger against his lips to show that he was thinking. “Maybe when I noticed you staring at my lips, and then I knew you probably weren’t going to make a move.”

“...You noticed that?”

“Of course I did, who wouldn’t? You do it all the time, probably without realizing it.”

“Fair enough.”

“If you wanted to kiss me so badly, you should’ve.”

“I would have but I—”

“You didn’t want to possibly ruin our current relationship, I know. I thought the same way too but don’t worry about that now, okay? Do whatever you’d like to do,” he grinned happily.

Nezumi smiled softly and nodded before leaning in and placing another soft peck on Shion’s lips before placing his forehead against the others. “Shall we sleep?”

Shion answered with a soft nod and pulled away, letting Nezumi jump off of the counter and walk towards their bed. Nezumi rolled down onto the bed as Shion lid beside him. 

“I think that was a success for me,” he smirked to himself.

“What was…?”

A soft giggle was heard as Shion turned off the lamp beside their bed and rolled over. “Making you blush.”

“Argh—That’s it. Goodnight,” he chuckled and lid on his back, staring up to the ceiling.

“Nezumi?”

“Mhm?”

“Can we still cuddle? Or is that suddenly off-limits?” Shion asked curiously, obviously joking. 

The two burst out in laugher as it died down soon after. “Of course it’s not off-limits—come here.”

Shion was quick to roll towards Nezumi, swinging his leg and arm over him as he laid his head on his chest, smiling to himself as he could hear the boy’s heartbeat—which was what helped him fall asleep every night.

“Goodnight, Nezumi.”

“Goodnight, your majesty.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
